Princely Dirk
by Grimdirk
Summary: Dirk Strider is the prince of Skaia. He doesn't have time for peasants, let alone ones accused and imprisoned for charges of witchcraft. ((yeah. im not good at summaries so um. im hoping this is better than my last one, and it definately wont be a one-shot. so um. here goes? {whispers reviews and constructive criticism would be nice} ;33 ))


_So, I was about to delete most of this, mainly because the last three characters introduced won't have as big of a part. I'm willing to make them bigger parts, but it depends. I would like to do one of those "ask the readers" kinds of things on which ships you'd like to see and whatnot. This is mainly an introduction to each of the characters, just so you know their back-stories and such before I get into a main plot. So uh. Yeah. Here's this then… Oh, and I, sadly, am NOT Andrew Hussie, I do NOT own Homestuck or any of the characters. I'm pretty sure that if I were Hussie, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. I'd be working on an update that will soon end the longest webcomic on the internet. Just wanted to make that clear. c;_

* * *

.:Prologue:.

Dirk Strider sat alone, discontent with pretty much everything. It was always the same, him in the castle, the outside world, well… outside. All his life, it was him and his knight of a brother, the younger of the Striders. Dave wasn't around all that much; he was actually motivated to do _something._ Whatever that something was, he didn't bother to find out, though. The royal life wasn't easy, knock on wood. Everyone thought he had it all, shoot, he thought it too, at some point. But within all of his possessions, there was a want. A need to want. With the world at his fingertips, there was nothing else to have. He hid emotions and feelings, of course. A mask of indifference concealed the thoughts of said prince-though not without the help of his shades, which never seemed to leave his face. He kept his façade long enough, with no intention of it breaking. Until it did.

Jade Harley was hardly considered a maid. What, with her long black hair and green eyes bright enough to outshine Skaia itself. She was confined to the castle, all right, though it was for a reason far from willing. Some thought she was just charming, the happy-go-lucky type of girl with a smile to illuminate anyone and anything. Others-whether it was out of spite, jealousy, or just true belief, nobody knows-assumed it to be witchcraft. Nobody, let alone a peasant, could be that stunning in any and every way. It was inhumanly possible. Sure, there was no proof, but who needed proof in a time a rumors and such. Because of said rumors, she spent years in the castle, locked up. Though, whether she knew it or not, she had someone on her side.

Terezi Pyrope had spent precious time on this case. And there was no was on Alternia that she was going to let it slip through her fingers. Where's the justice in a case without a trial? That's right, there isn't any. She was a Seer, so obviously, she saw things. Or smelled them, more rather. Even through her incredibly blind eyes, she could smell the stench of unjustness without them.

Dave Strider was the youngest brother of the two Striders, being royally screwed over. Literally. No, it didn't make sense that the oldest was first to get the crown, but then again, Dave didn't really care. He'd much rather be a knight. Which, he was. He wasn't mega-jealous of the older; he was content with being someone's knight-in-shining-armor. One of these days, he might just save a damsel-in-distress, who knows? He might not be the most chivalrous knight, but he was unbelievably cool. That's all that mattered. Right?

Karkat Vantas was also a knight, but was not royal at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. He's more of an outcast, compared to the others. He was a mutant, his candy-red blood contrasting greatly with the others among him. He kept it hidden, going through every day life using a dull, lifeless grey for his blood caste. For fear of being culled, he guards this secret with his life. Along with the Fuchsia and Gold planets below, of course. Many believe he was only appointed as a knight because of his constant insistence that he was a good leader and his "fierce anger" that could be useful on the battlefield.


End file.
